Ready or Not
Ready Or Not is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= Yeah, everybody are you ready? Yeah, I’m ready Uh, let’s get it Oh ready or not syoneun shijakdwae Are you ready or not yego ttawin eopseo just go neol geudaero boyeojwo ready or not Yes or no ttajiji malgo eonjena nae bangshikdaero Keep going yup do or die geu jung seontaekhae mwodeun niga hago shipeun daero hamyeon dwae It’s your choice yup neoye miraereul geoljeongjitgo shipeum gwageoreul gongbuhae saegyeodeureo gongjanime malsseum uh Are you ready or not junbidwaesseumyeon olla i mudae wi jumeogeul deureo Like maigeu taiseun wow jeoldae geobnaeji ma ildan budichyeo (budichyeo) shilpaehaedo gwaenchana just let it go (Let it go) i sesang geu eotteon ido wanbyeokhan salmeul saragajin ana geunyang niga hadeon daero hae Oh ready or not syoneun shijakdwae Are you ready or not yego ttawin eopseo just go neol geudaero boyeojwo ready or not Impossible geuge naramyeon mwodeun ganeung I.M possible Marathon hanbeon shijakhaesseum meomchuji malgo jjuk dallyeo insaengiran drama juingongeun neojana hagoshipeun daero mak hae machi neoye birthday bul butyeobwara neoye isanggwa cheongchuneun jeoldae neulkji ana jeoldae geobnaeji ma ildan budichyeo (budichyeo) shilpaehaedo gwaenchana just let it go (Let it go) eochapi jeongdabeun eopseo hago shipeun daero ganeun ge maja niga ikkeullineun daero hae Oh ready or not syoneun shijakdwae Are you ready or not yego ttawin eopseo just go neol geudaero boyeojwo ready or not eonjena modeungeol junbihal suneun eopseo hanbeon neo jashineul deonjyeobwa uriegen shigani mana deo gwagamhaejyeodo gwaenchana Oh you don’t need to worry Oh ready or not syoneun shijakdwae Are you ready or not yego ttawin eopseo just go neol geudaero boyeojwo ready or not |-| Korean= Yeah, everybody are you ready? Yeah, I’m ready Uh, let’s get it Oh ready or not 쇼는 시작돼 Are you ready or not 예고 따윈 없어 just go 널 그대로 보여줘ready or not Yes or no 따지지 말고 언제나 내 방식대로 Keep going yup do or die 그 중 선택해 뭐든 니가 하고 싶은 대로 하면 돼 It’s your choice yup 너의 미래를 결정짓고 싶음 과거를 공부해 새겨들어 공자님의 말씀 uh Are you ready or not 준비됐으면 올라 이 무대 위 주먹을 들어 Like 마이크 타이슨 wow 절대 겁내지 마 일단 부딪혀 (부딪혀) 실패해도 괜찮아 just let it go (Let it go) 이 세상 그 어떤 이도 완벽한 삶을 살아가진 않아 그냥 니가 하던 대로 해/font> Oh ready or not 쇼는 시작돼 Are you ready or not 예고 따윈 없어 just go 널 그대로 보여줘ready or not Impossible 그게 나라면 뭐든 가능 I.M possible Marathon 한번 시작했음 멈추지 말고 쭉 달려 인생이란 drama 주인공은 너잖아 하고싶은 대로 막 해 마치 너의 birthday 불 붙여봐라 너의 이상과 청춘은 절대 늙지 않아 절대 겁내지 마 일단 부딪혀 (부딪혀) 실패해도 괜찮아 just let it go (Let it go) 어차피 정답은 없어 하고 싶은 대로 가는 게 맞아 니가 이끌리는 대로 해 Oh ready or not 쇼는 시작돼 Are you ready or not 예고 따윈 없어 just go 널 그대로 보여줘ready or not 언제나 모든걸 준비할 수는 없어 한번 너 자신을 던져봐 우리에겐 시간이 많아 더 과감해져도 괜찮아 Oh you don’t need to worry Oh ready or not 쇼는 시작돼 Are you ready or not 예고 따윈 없어 just go 널 그대로 보여줘ready or not |-| English= Yeah, everybody are you ready? Yeah, I’m ready Uh, let’s get it Oh ready or not, the show will start Are you ready or not There’s no preview, just go Show me yourself,ready or not Yes or no, don’t think too much, I always do it my way Keep going yup do or die Choose one, whatever it is Do what you want It’s your choice yup If you wanna choose your own future Study the past Listen to the words of Confucius Are you ready or not If you’re ready, get on stage, raise your fist Like Mike Tyson, wow Don’t ever be scared, just do it (Do it) It’s alright if you fail, just let it go (Let it go) No one in this world Lives a perfect life Just do as you always did Oh ready or not, the show will start Are you ready or not There’s no preview, just go Show me yourself,ready or not Impossible If that’s me, then anything is possible, I.M possible Marathon If you started, don’t stop, keep going Life is a drama, the star is you Do whatever you want like it’s your birthday Light a fire Your reason and youth will never grow old Don’t ever be scared, just do it (Do it) It’s alright if you fail, just let it go (Let it go) There’s no answer anyway The right way is to do what you want However you are pulled Oh ready or not, the show will start Are you ready or not There’s no preview, just go Show me yourself,ready or not You can’t always be ready for everything But trust yourself We have a lot of time We can be braver Oh you don’t need to worry Oh ready or not, the show will start Are you ready or not There’s no preview, just go Show me yourself,ready or not Videos Category:Songs Category:The Clan Pt. 2.5: The Final Chapter